Road design may involve considerations of vehicle density, speed, and the like. Further roads may be maintained (or not) in different ways, and/or may have characteristics (e.g., grade, curves, width, etc.) dictated by geographic and/or topographic features. Different roads, therefore, may have different characteristics.